


Beautiful.

by ForeverInTheClique



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverInTheClique/pseuds/ForeverInTheClique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting after Sherlock deducts John. Sherlock has a crush. Very short one-shot. One-sided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful.

“Brilliant!” John exclaimed with awe and admiration in his voice.  
“Excuse me?” Sherlock questioned. He really hadn’t heard whatever the man had said. Sherlock had just noticed John’s slight eye crinkles, and the way his eyes were bright and yet muted at the same time. It was mesmerizing.   
“Brilliant. That was…. Amazing!” John repeated.  
“That’s not what people normally say,” Sherlock replied with humour in his voice and a smile on his face.  
“Really? What do they normally say?” John inquired,   
genuinely curious.  
“Piss off,” Sherlock said in all seriousness. John laughed, which made Sherlock’s heart break. It was beautiful. Most likely, it was the most beautiful moment in Sherlock’s life. He would cherish this second and every second with John for forever. Even if John was clearly straight. Sherlock could have nice moments, too. Even if those moments only lasted for a few seconds.


End file.
